moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Summer Circle
The Summer Circle is a small force of peacekeepers, menders, and diplomats based in the Hinterlands. The Circle is known mostly for their charity work, but functions primarily as a peacekeeping force between various factions of the Grand Alliance. Working to solve conflict through diplomacy, rather than armed combat, The Summer Circle is often brought in to facilitate communication between two factions, provide aid and healing to needy citizens, and maintain peace in times of strained cooperation. History Though little is known about the Summer Circle before the war against the Lich King, Greenmother Briselle believes the Circle was founded many years ago, when the Old Ways of Gilneas still permeated society. It was there, amongst the Harvest Witches, that the Summer Circle was born. Briselle believes that the original Circle was less politically involved and functioned primarily as a charity, using harvest magic to bolster the food supply during times of famine. What is known, however, is that members of the Summer Circle began to die off around the time of the plague, with the few surviving members going into hiding. Recently, the Greenmother has revived the Summer Circle, bringing in a diverse, new High Council and a plethora of new recruits. Heirarchy The Greenmother The Matriarch of the Summer Circle. The Greenmother is the spiritual and intellectual leader of the Summer Circle. She can also command the Circle's peacekeeping forces, although she often leaves the details of this to her High Council. New brothers and sisters are found by the Greenmother, who assesses their potential and determines what role they will play. She is advised by the High Council, and protected by her elite peacekeeping force, The Summerguard. The High Council The Greenmother is advised by her High Councillors, a select group of individuals gathered to provide counsel to the Greenmother, as well as to perform specialized functions. One commands the peacekeeping forces and The Summerguard, another is chief healer of the Circle, and a third is the chief diplomatic agent of the Circle. The Greenmother's Champion and foremost protector is also a member of the High Council. The Summerguard These elite fighters are the best peacekeepers of the Circle, charged with protection of the Greenmother and her High Council. Peacekeepers are promoted to the Summerguard through acts of kindness, selflessness, and charity. Prowess in battle and valiance are also factors, but of much less importance to the leaders of the Summer Circle. Peacekeepers The Peacekeepers of the Summer Circle represent the majority of the Circle's defensive might. Most peacekeepers are warriors and druids charged with defense of the Summer Circle. They are most commonly charged with establishing and maintaining peace in areas of conflict while the Greenmother and her Councillors conduct diplomatic missions and charitable acts. Much more than mere soldiers, Peacekeepers are agents of peace and charity, many of whom are proficient healers who, in addition to maintaining the peace, bring medical aid to those affected by conflict. Fledglings Fledglings are the newest brothers and sisters of the Summer Circle. These are members the Greenmother sees potential in, but have yet to reach it. Fledglings study the secrets of the Summer Circle, learn lessons in charity and peace from the Greenmother herself, and practice the lessons through missionary work in various cities. Fledglings are not included in active missions of the Summer Circle, as the Greenmother worries for their safety. Category:Political Organizations Category:Philosophy Category:Druidic Organizations